Witches' Honour
by Princess of Peas
Summary: Magic comes in many forms, styles, and colors... but nothing is stronger then the unity of two souls.
1. The Beginings

She wasn't suppose to be here; she knew that, they knew that, -- hell, _EVERYONE_ knew that! Yet, here is where she remained. Where here was she would be hard pressed to say right now, but she wasn't meant to be here. She tried to think where she was supposed to be, but something was blocking those memories and causing her head to spin and thrum. She looked up at the sound of the door opening, only then did she realize that she was in a room. The female humanoid that entered her room, was tall, wearing what looked like a deep ruby robe, and aged about the same as her mum in appearance, but her aura was one of malicious and evil. She knew that this woman wasn't to be trusted, but she didn't know how she knew and she didn't know why! This not knowing thing was getting frustrating.

"I see you've awakened, have you?" the woman asked.

_'Does she always answer her questions before she asks them?'_

"Good," the woman smirked.

_'Okay…creepy smirk…'_

"I see that my servants have made sure that necklace is in place," the woman leaned foreword to look at her neck, "Excellent!"

_'Back away creepy hag!'_

"I suppose your wondering why you're here," the woman leaned back and paused, "and why you can't talk or move." Right then she realized that the woman was right! She couldn't talk. She couldn't move. And she really did want to know where she was…

"Though you may not be wondering all that much," the smirk was back, "what with being human and all…" a very condescending tone was attached to that statement.

_'That sounds so familiar…only I think then it was a wonderful he rather then a creepy she… hmmmm…. that kinda rhymed…'_

"… But I suppose any human who could bear one of their children! Yes, then she would be acceptable," the woman went on.

_'Does she ever shut up? I mean… wait…child?! What, child?! I didn't have a child… no, wait… I did… a boy, she said. Yeah, a boy… **my son… HIS son!!!**'_ The memories started to slide in on after another, and through it she looked up and saw that the woman was no longer smirking at her – no, not smirking at all. Now that woman was leering at her, with a knowing glint in her eye.

"Where is my son?" she asked, her voice monotone.

"Starting to recall?" the woman said with a touch of amazement, "No matter really, he won't find you. I've pulled you from your universe and into my own; a hard feat to manage – theoretically impossible -- but with a touch of your poor, lost mate's own people's technology, none to difficult really to pull you and your family through. Though as for your child – I assume he's dead. Your dwelling place – pitiful thing – collapsed after we took you -- that, too, a product of my decisions." A breath was caught in her throat. Her son was dead? Her last link to him – gone! How could she? She felt something slip and heat up against her throat -- Heated metal: the key! She must have moved and given away its location and her binds slipping. The woman pointed a finger at her and she felt her body stiffen and a sharp pain travel from her hair to her toenails. She was immobile and helpless to stop the woman's reach and snapping the key from her throat, though there was a sense of justice as the woman screamed and tossed the key behind her – obviously burned by the key. Proof that the link, to her and the key's home, was still strong and binding – too binding that they be in different universes…

_'Wait she said that she took my universe and brought to hers… and for the key to be that hot to the touch means that the connection is strong… we're in the **same** **universe**!'_ her heart soared, but then plummeted, _'the baby's dead…our son is dead… Oh, God!'_ She felt a few tears travel from her eyes and then she felt something snap around her neck. She looked up and the woman gave her another smirk. The woman clapped her hands and two guards appeared in the doorway of the room. They step forward as the woman turned to left. Their hands gripped her upper arms and hulled her to her feet. They took her from the room –apparently a dungeon of sorts – and proceeded to take her up some stairs. She was in a palace of sorts, in a place they had never traveled. She was starting to fear for herself and her loved ones – she also mourned for the loss of her child. Gathering her courage, she started to take in her surroundings and where she was being taken.

A few minuets, later she was lead by the woman and the two guards into a huge room – obviously a royal's bedchamber, but why was she here? The woman stopped and the guards brought her to stand before her. The woman looked at her again raised her eyebrow…

_'Oh, good job girl – some investigator you turned out to be! All this time and you just now notice the uni-brow!'_

"Here I will leave you to be tended to until the coronation… you see my late husband was ruler of this planet and his and his first wife's daughter is supposed to be crowned in three moons time. But she has runaway from her duties as ruler and left the palace, and was only recently returned to accept her thrown – at least that's what we told the kingdom. No one knows this but my private guards, my self, and now you – her replacement – that the princess has met an untimely end, because she would not yield to my power. But you can't fight it without your key and your son is dead and his father will not find you or him. You will do as I tell you and when the kingdom rots from your poor leadership – I will take everything and leave you to the people's own hands," the woman's smirk widened and she let loose a little laugh.

"You're a monster," she said. The woman laughed again.

"That maybe, but soon you will call me '_Mother'_ or '_Talis Lamar, Mother of Samhain_,'" The smirk didn't waver, "And if by some miracle of some type, you do break free of this binding spell your under – I don't think you should leave… family would be very _disappointed_," the woman's smirk was backed by the even more disturbing gleam in her eye. The woman, now known as Talis, continued with her malicious smirking and looked her up and down, before clapping her hands again. This time four handmaidens appeared and bowed to Talis – never rising. Talis nodded to her and the handmaidens, before turning to leave and giving commands that the "princess" be taken care off and never allowed to leave the room and no one may enter it. The handmaidens nodded their understanding, not that the woman looked back to see. Pausing by the door, Talis turned once more to look at her and smiled – viscously and with confidence.

"Welcome home, _Princess_ – my dear daughter." Then Talis left the room and her. Now in the hands of four handmaidens with no possible means of escape evident, Rose Tyler was left to mourn the death of her son and to pray the Doctor could find her in time to save her family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

He watched them leave – Rose and Talis with those over-grown troll dolls called guards. He waited until he heard them be about halfway up the dungeon stairs, before dropping silently from his hiding place in the rafters. Squatting down, he waited until he was positive that they weren't coming back and that no one else would come by suddenly. The dungeon was made for everyone to hear the steps passing through the halls and overhead – physiologically reminding prisoners that some was always around and that they weren't as free as others, and to help the guards find infiltrators and escapees, theoretically. Grinning like a mad man, he reached down and gently lifted the still warm key from its place where it had fallen. He raised it to eye level, before grinning more and slipping the tiny object into a pocket of his cloak. He looked up when he heard footsteps and was hidden once more in the rafters of the dungeon, before a guard had turned the corner. Smiling and nodding, he pulled out a small clear orb and gripped it tight. While the Robber's Orb warmed up to poof him back to the hiding place – he let his mind wander in hopes that his partners had procured their own intention.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The place was demolished. A lovely home by Earth standards – and many other planets as well – was now a pile of rubble holds something of immeasurable value. It wasn't destroyed – they knew that – but they hoped it wasn't too injured either. Moving carefully around, the orange tabby cat moved through the carnage stopping here and there to sniff into the air and sometimes along the ground. Slipping into what would have been the south end of the estate, the cat paused to flick an ear in the direction of the sirens and humans coming to the scene. They had to move fast. Sniffing again, the Tabby sense a feeling that was as old as time really, but still young in the creature it emanated from. Getting closer, the Tabby's thoughts were confirmed. And allowing her tail to show her excitement, the Tabby turned and called to her companion.

"Come quick, I've found him," the Tabby called. Her companion raced over to the Tabby from the area that she had been searching. Her cloak trailing behind her, the companion eased nearer, before looking down and smiling at the Tabby.

"Is that him Aggie?" the companion asked, "The baby Time Lord?"

"Now, why would you ask that," Agitha, the tabby cat, retorted with sarcasm and twitching whiskers and tail. The companion giggled and kneeled down to the babe. The little baby boy was on his stomach wearing a blue one piece and under a blue blanket. He seemed to be like any normal infant – except for the golden glow that was emitting from him. The glow was shielding and protecting him, as well as keeping him asleep. The companion removed all debris from around the infant before reaching a bare hand out to touch the golden barrier. The approaching sirens were pushed to the back of her mind as the companion spoke to the child and glow.

"I mean the child no harm. I will protect him and hide him until the day that I can return him to his mother and father," her voice was steady, but the barrier remained and the sirens grew nearer. Aggie ruffled a bit in a silent urging to keep going and to move faster – they were running out of time. Heaving a sigh, the companion racked her brain for the words that would assist in getting the child into her protection.

"I give you my oath as the Princess and Ruler of the Kingdom of Samhain, that I will give all that I have including my life and the lives of my companions to protect this child," the princess watched as the glow softened, causing her to smile. A nanosecond later, the glow changed and the image of a wolf lunged for the Princess's outstretched hand. Suppressing a squeal and a flinch, the Princess remained steadfast as the glowing wolf moved towards her. Stopping just short of her hand, the wolf locked eyes with the Princess and spoke a command, "Let no harm come to this child – or forfeit your soul." The Princess nodded and as quickly as the wolf appeared, it vanished. Both the Aggie and the Princess heaved sighs of relief. The Princess leaned down and lifted the infant to her chest. Aggie hopped over the rubble and then on to the Princess's shoulder. The two looked down at the babe as it continued to sleep. The sirens and now visible colored lights broke the infant's attractive spell.

"Quickly," Aggie said into the Princess's ear, "the Orb… We must go." Shifting the babe to her shoulder and pulling the orb. Giving it a squeeze, the Princess, Aggie the tabby Cat, and the infant son of Rose Tyler and the Doctor were all transported through space and time and between universes back to their hideaway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traveling by Robber's Orb always gave him a bit of a headache and some dizziness. Slowly shaking his head and dropping his orb into the Rejuvenating Basin, he plucked his recovered key from his cloak pocket and placed it on the table before him. The room spun a little, but it was enough for him to reach out and grip the table to stand upright.

"Bit light headed are you, Jack?" Agitha's voice asked. The tabby cat leapt onto the table and looked at the ex-Time Agent quizzically. Jack smiled at the cat and gave it a quick head pat – Agitha wasn't amused and showed it with a low growl and narrowed eyes. Jack just laughed.

"What, now worried about my health, Aggie?" Jack joked.

"Nope, just our objectives in this endeavor," Aggie retorted, "can't have a sick one slowing us down!" The cat sat smugly on the table and looked at Jack. Rolling his eyes and his shoulders, Jack removed his cloak and hung it on the wall next to a slightly smaller one that was already there – proof that Aggie and his partner had been back before him.

"I see Arie is back," Jack stated fingering the clock affectionately before turning back to the cat, "How's it go?"

"Everything went well, as to be expected, and the child has returned with us," Aggie gave Jack a slightly worried glance, before continuing, "the trip took more out of Arie then intended, especially on the way back. She's inside resting now. How was your excursion? What did you find out?" Aggie sat down on her hunches to listen to Jack. Jack, for his part, sighed and rolled his shoulders again.

"It was what you were thinking," Jack stated, "Talis is using Rose as a stand in for Arie."

"Odd, that she would use a human," Aggie wondered bringing a paw to her chin in a thinking pose, "she doesn't like human's – thinks that there is very little or no use for them. And she certainty wouldn't want one to bear the next princess! Why would she bring in one to replace Arie?

"Said something about any human that gives birth to a Time Lord's child meant that they were acceptable," Jack offered. Aggie nodded.

"Yes, that might be it. Talis believes that if she can control who mates with Rose, she bring forth a princess who can be completely controlled and give Talis control in part to the kingdom," Aggie nodded to herself, "yes, that must be it… well done, Jack!" The man smiled fully.

"Well I'm not just another pretty face," Jack said charmingly.

"Yes, that's true too," the cat stated firmly. Jack tried to think of a comeback, but Aggie interrupted him by pointing to the key sitting next to her on the table.

"What's this for?" Jack smiled broadly again.

"This, my dear feline," Jack started leaning down to be nose to nose with the tabby, "is the key that the Doctor gave Rose. This is the key to the TARDIS – the Doctor's ship!" Aggie raised itself upward and then leaned down to peer closely at the small piece of metal.

"Really," the cat whispered.

"Yes, really," Jack answered and picked up the key from the table top to toss it gently into the air, "Rose was wearing it when she was brought in, and now Talis pulled it off Rose's throat and I've brought it to you two," Jack chuckled lightly, "She was burnt by it."

"Who, Rose?" Aggie asked a bit confused and slightly worried.

"No, Talis when she pulled it off Rose's neck. The TARDIS would never intentionally hurt Rose."

"Why did it heat up then?" Both Aggie and Jack turned to face Arie who was standing in the doorway that leading into the rest of the residence. Aggie sat up and Jack smiled charmingly at the supposedly dead monarch.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" he asked. Arie rolled her blue-grey eyes and pushed her brown-blonde bangs back behind her ears.

"Nice change in subject," Arie said coming up to them and slipping an arm around Jack and giving a gentle scratch to Aggie's chin, "now answer the question."

"I think that's the link to the TARDIS reinstating itself with Rose. They've been different universes for so long that the link was weak…"Jack explained.

"…Bringing them back together means that link is reformed," Arie added with understanding.

"Add in the birth of a child between the TARDIS's Doctor and Rose and the link would increase all the more to reunite these three," Aggie finished. All three looked at each other with shared understanding.

"The TARDIS will do everything it can to bring them all together," Jack announced – voicing all opinions and thoughts.

"As long as the TARDIS key is near one of them and Talis knows that," Aggie cautioned, "that's why she took the key from Rose – she thought that the key would allow the Doctor from coming to claim Rose. Remove it and you remove the chance that the TARDIS will be able to find Rose."

"So to bring the TARDIS to Rose we need to get the key back to Rose,"Jack thought out loud, "how we do that without Talis realizing it. The strengthening link started to break the binding spell Rose was under – that's when Talis removed the key."

"No, I don't think so," Aggie said returning to her thinking stance, "we may only need a part of her to bring the TARDIS and Doctor here…"

"Or," Arie interrupted, "we can just allow the TARDIS to link to the baby. I imagine that if the TARDIS is so devoted to its Doctor…"

"_Her_ Doctor," Jack corrected, "the TARDIS is a _her_. And she is devoted to the Doc."

"Well, then _she_," Arie emphasized, "would look for the baby and want nothing more then to reunite it with he's father."

"The infant should be enough to bring the Doctor here," Aggie nodded.

"The baby's a boy?" Jack asked, "What's his name?"

"Good question, but I don't know," Arie admitted, "I suspect that Rose would know, but from his age the Doctor may not even know that he exist. He's only about four months old."

"Back to the key, please," Aggie said, slightly miffed, "Now, how do we help ensure that the Doctor arrives in time for the coronation? We only have three moons left."

"A distress signal to the TARDIS would bring him a bit faster maybe," Jack offered up.

"Give him the time he has to come in as the limit on our existence," Arie added.

"Yeah, the Doctor doesn't say, 'no' to a call for help," Jack confirmed. Aggie nodded.

"That will have to do," Aggie announced before standing up, "Arie, get a length of dragon's tendon and rig up the key above the infant's crib… we need the link with the TARDIS to be established. Jack, get to work on the distress signal and send it out as quickly as possible." Aggie leapt from the table to the floor and headed out the door, leaving the couple in her wake. Jack looked at Arie and grinned. Arie started to move away, but Jack gave her arm a sharp tug and had her falling into his embrace and their lips meeting before she had a chance to contest – not that she would. They remained that way for several minuets before separating and smiling at one another. They heard Aggie's call from down the hall:

"Get a move on you two!" The young couple sighed and chuckled together.

"I suppose we should get going," Arie said while starting to move away again and pulling Jack, who sighed.

"Yeah, before the fur ball coughs up a hairball or something," Jack, joked.

------------------------------------------------------

Ten minuets later, Jack had composed and sent a distress signal into space looking specifically for the TARDIS and the Doctor and was now on his way to the large living space to find Aggie and Arie. Heading down the hallway, Jack noticed a door to an extra room that hadn't been there this morning before he left. Figuring that this was where Arie had created a space to keep the infant for its stay, Jack poked his head in the door and smiled. He was right. Arie was sitting on a large padded window seat with a small infant in her arms. She was feeding him. Jack took a few seconds to glance around the room. A crib had been formed using one of the white witch's trees that were common in the kingdom. Jack could see layers of soften blue colored fabric in various shades and values lay inside the crib and that the trees long limbs had been shaped as a type of canopy with the golden colored leaves as the covering, but he could still see the golden key hanging down from the canopy – it was already starting to glow slightly. The room was the same soft whitish-grey stone that the rest of the house had. And the window that the Princess and the baby were sitting in overlooked the continuous autumn forest and apothecary fields that they frequented for Arie's craft.

"Are you going to come in and see him or just stand there, Jack?" Arie's voice broke Jack from his musings. Smiling Jack wondered over to the window seat where Arie was now just holding the infant, having finished feeding Jack had been looking around. Jack sat down and got a good look at the baby he was protecting.

The little boy stared up at Jack for a few minuets before breaking out into a toothless grin, which caused both adults to smile too. The baby laughed and his brown eyes sparkled with mischief and happiness. Arie handed him to Jack who held him in a standing position, allowing the infant to kick and bounce. The baby's movements caused his wild brown to flip and bounce and the adults started to laugh. Arie attempted to smooth down the flippy-floppy locks, but they never seemed to stay put. Jack gave the baby a quizzical look; the baby laughed and stuck his fingers in his mouth.

"What is it Jack?" Arie asked seeing the look.

"I don't remember the Doctor having this type of hair and Rose doesn't either," Jack mused, "we sure this is the right kid?" Arie gave him a look and shook her head. Taking the baby and sat the little man in her lap, she reached for Jack's hand and placed it on the infant's chest. Jack smiled at the feeling of a double heart beat. The baby laughed and the young couple smiled again. Jack took back the infant and allowed him to stand and move some more. They remained there a few minuets just letting the baby move and to enjoy the setting sun light from the two suns. Jack again broke the silence

"Still needs a name you know?"

"Huh?" Arie asked.

"The baby, he needs a name," Jack explained, "I mean I'm sure that Rose has named him, but we don't know…"

"He's 'Davie,' I think," Arie said, "or maybe 'David' and 'Davie' is a nickname. I found it on the blanket he was wrapped in." Jack raised his eyebrows and nodded looking at the baby.

"Look's like a 'Davie,'" Jack mused. Aggie entered the room and seated herself in Arie's lap.

"So the little prince has a name," Aggie said while looking at everyone, "and everything else is in order…"

"The key started glowing as soon as it entered the room and glows even more brightly when Davie is in the crib. I think whatever link there is strongest when the key is closer to the baby."

"Sorta like the TARDIS is keeping an eye on the kid," Jack remarked, "The distress signal I sent out contained everything we needed and nothing that Talis or her goons could intercept."

"Excellent," Aggie said.

"Aggie," Arie asked, "why do you call Davie, 'little prince?' His mother isn't royalty and I don't know about the Doctor… Jack?" Jack shook his head to the negative and unknowing.

"The boy's father is a Time Lord – and the last of his kind," Aggie explained, "he deserves the respect his race has ascended, as does his son. And therefore, 'little prince,'" Aggie finished by gesturing towards the babe in Jack's arms. The couple nodded and smiled as the baby began to laugh and bounce more. Arie petted Aggie's head and back while the cat settled herself in her princess's lap – the two women watching the two males as the suns went down behind the colored trees. The fading light gave way to the brightening glow of the golden key hanging over the crib – the glowing light a match to the hope that the Doctor and his TARDIS would arrive in time to save Rose and them all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay people, here's the thing…

I know the first section is really difficult to read and eventually anyone who has at one time or another seen the show could figure out who "she" was, but I thought it was kinda cool way to write – so I did! And thanks for sticking through it to the end here!

I do hope I surprised you with Jack! Let me know!

Never seen the character Martha Jones, but I need her, so she in this -- please do tell me if I royally screw-up her characteristics. Thanks!

The Kingdom's name, Samhain, is pronounced _Sah-ween_ and means something specific in relating to the planet and kingdom's inhabitance and customs.

Talis is pronounced _tall-eesse_, Arieana is pronounced _Ar-ee-anna _and the shortened form is Arie is _Ar-ee, _Agitha is just like its spelled, and as new names come along I will put in the pronunciations. (I do this because I have people writing to me in other stories that I've spelled the names wrong! Slight peevishness has been aroused. None towards you all.)

Thanks for reading and go ahead and tell me what you like and dislike – go ahead I can take it! – I look forward to your reviews. Happy Reading!


	2. Doctor Arrives

"Whereto next, Martha Jones?" the Doctor asked pushing his brown fly away hair out of his eyes as he stood before the TARDIS controls. Martha looked at him and shook her head.

"We've been just charged and convicted as witches in Salem, Massachusetts," the woman said still trying to recover from the run they had just done out of the village; the Doctor just nodded and before setting the coordinates of the TARDIS for the vortex.

"Riiigghhhtt," he drawled out, "and your point?"

"I'm feeling Halloween-ey" she laughed. The Doctor looked at his companion and smiled. Martha Jones was an interesting woman who viewed everything they did and everywhere they went the same way: open minded, but with concise caution. There was also the fact that he didn't have to let out anymore then he wanted her to see. No pressure – strictly friends and they both liked it that way. Martha Jones would never replace Rose Tyler – no one ever could. He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Halloween-ey, eh? Well, let's see if we can't do something about that," the Doctor returned his view to the TARDIS controls and started through the motions of flipping switches and spinning dial, and of course the occasional mallet hit. Martha laughed.

"Poor dear, TARDIS," Martha said petting on of the ships walls, "he puts you through so much. How do you deal with him?"

"Oi!!!" the Doctor yelped, jumping away from the controls and sticking his abused fingers into his mouth; the apparent injury of mild electric shock curtsey of the TARDIS's answer. Martha laughed harder and gripped the surrounding security bars to stay up right. Through the bar she could feel a steady hum of the TARDIS, and looking up she saw the Doctor look between her and the center council – giving them both a glare.

"I suppose you two think your funny, huh?" he said giving them both a mock glare, "setting me up… that's what I get for inviting another woman along for the ride – my own ship against me and the human instigator!" He finished setting the controls – now with more care – and sat in his chair. Martha smiled at him and walked over to see what he saw on the screen.

"Did Rose do that," Martha asked. The question came out of her mouth before she could think it through really, catching them both off guard. The Doctor looked at her and raised his brows slightly – Martha started to fidget under his questioning gaze.

"I mean, did she," she cleared her throat, "did she instigate the TARDIS to do things to you?"

"All the time," the Doctor said wistfully, "sometimes if Rose was in a bad mood or not feeling well, the TARDIS would move things on me or change the hallways so that I would get lost in my own ship or something else to make Rose smile and/or laugh," he laughed at one memory that started to play in his mind. Martha smiled.

"What? What is it?" she inquired.

"It's nothing really," Martha gave him a gentle push and the TARDIS's hum changed to an encouraging tone, the Doctor gave in.

"Well, there was this time," he started, "we had just visited Alpha Delphi Nine and Rose had gotten sick off the food that the natives had prepared for us in thanks for ridding them of their dog problem… their cat people," the Doctor explained.

"What they really like cats?" Martha asked.

"No, they _are_ cats… anyway," the Doctor cleared his throat, "we got back on the ship and Rose was feeling really horrible… apparently the fish they had provided had given her a bit of a bug and once we got back to the vortex and I was doing my usual tinkering with the TARDIS and Rose was sitting here in the chair just watching and keeping me company, but she was feeling really horrible and was trying to lay her head on the arm rest and the TARDIS, I guess, felt really horrible for her and decided to entertain her while I worked. It started with her showing Rose something entertaining on the screen – I think it might have been past versions of myself," he paused seeing her confused glance, but waved it off, "doesn't matter, but whatever it is Rose was laughing and every time I moved out from under the counsel to see what she was giggling at, the TARDIS would remove the picture and eventually it led to the TARDIS moving Rose from one side of the counsel to the other and moving my tools – the TARDIS really enjoyed having her on board…" he trailed off, the memories moving in ward. Martha smiled understandingly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You both did, still do," she observed.

"Yes," the Doctor admitted in a whisper. Martha smiled on. Ever since she had learned about Rose Tyler and the life she had led with the Doctor and why she was no longer around, Martha had made it her mission to remind the Doctor of all the wonderful times that he and Rose had shared. Most moment were like this: Martha making an observation, the Doctor telling a story about Rose and/or their adventures, and finally him slipping into his own mind reliving memories that were special and private and/or intimate in nature. Martha sensed the latter more then the former, but that was alright. Martha, coming out of her own destructive relationship, was looking for a friend and she had – albeit strange – found one in the Doctor. The two of them and the TARDIS remained quiet for a moment, before the Doctor cleared his throat and straightened in his seat. The moment was over and it was time to move on.

"Now," the Doctor said looking at his companion, "I do believe you were feeling Halloween-ey, was it?" Martha nodded. The Doctor pursed his lips together and nodded as well. Martha started to giggle and the Doctor chuckled before jumping up and putting his hands in his pockets of his brown pin-stripe suite.

"Well, what were you thinking? An Earth version, like: El Dia de Muarta or maybe the Druids or something in early America? Or," the Doctor stopped and began hopping up and down with excitement, "I know lets go to where it came from!"

"The Druids?" Martha questioned.

"No not the Druids! Please, humans rarely have an idea that is truly their own," the Doctor stated condescendingly and accented with a wave of his hand that caused Martha to roll her eyes, "No, no! I mean, the Kingdom of Samhain on the Orange Planet! That's where you get Halloween from! Yes, yes – you'll love it!" He turned excitably to the counsel and started setting dials.

"The Kingdom of Samhain on the Orange Planet," Martha wondered aloud, "why do they call it the Orange Planet?"

"Because it's orange, of course," The Doctor exclaimed, sounding exasperated. Martha rolled her eyes, heaved a sigh, and swallowed in sequence before looking at the Doctor – trying to hide her amusement.

"Why, oh wise one," she drawled sarcastically, "is it orange?"

"Now, no need to be rude," the Doctor quipped standing taller.

"And you would know," Martha retorted, mimicking stance and tone.

"Oi! I'm a Time Lord," he responded, trying to keep the laughter back, "you're just a silly ape…"

"There you go being rude again," Martha quipped. She trying to keep the game going, but his reaction was stopped all amusement. His eyes flickered, unfocused on her, and he swallowed. They were both still for a minuet, before he cleared his throat and forced a smile at her.

"The Orange Planet is orange," he started to explain, while turning back to the counsel, "in color because all the trees are in a continuous autumn prime and everything is in shades of browns, gold, reds, and especially orange as are the clouds, but the weather is very warm with its two suns and it has three moons – all in orange tints. A month is measured from the time it takes all three moons to travel together and the months end when the three moons hit the sky at the same time. Everything is controlled by the Witches' Honour code passed through the ruling Empresses and Princess," he finished, flashing a smile again.

"A planet ruled by women living by a witches' code? I like it already!" Martha announced, the tension in the room easing by the second.

"Thought you might," the Doctor said before pulling the last lever and starting them on their way, "why don't you go rest up a bit – it'll take us a while to get there," he offered.

"That's sounds good," Martha agreed and then she exited the control room, glancing back only once to the man at the controls before she disappeared down the hall to her room.

------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor waited until the TARDIS informed him that Martha was in her room, before allowing himself to sink down into his captain's chair and propping his feet up on the counsel. Rubbing a hand over his face he sat in silence as the TARDIS traveled across the universe expansion.

'_Rose_,' the Doctor thought with longing. This wasn't the first time he had let this human girl – no, woman enter his thoughts. Many nights that he actually slept he dreamt of her and what she might be like now. His mind traveled to that last time on the beach, the last breath she took in front of him – the one she was holding as he tried to tell that he loved her. In his nine-hundred years of existence, the Doctor had never felt more regret at not doing something then that moment right there. He would have given up his life for domestics and even his ship to return to her, but it was futile and impossible and then there was the other revelation that the TARDIS had informed him of after Rose had been gone a week and neither of them (he nor the TARDIS) could find a way back to her…

_'What was it TARDIS?_' the Doctor asked his constant companion, _'What type of child did Rose give birth too? A boy or a girl?' Does she know its mine? Is it mine?' _the Doctor scoffed_, 'of course its mine, Rose hadn't been with anyone else and she was only just pregnant before she left. Oh, god… what if she lost it?! I'll never know will I… guess, not,'_ the TARDIS gave a comforting hum and the two friends both sat in silence for a bit longer, jointly and separately thinking about the little shop-girl that had touched their lives and existence.

------------------------------------------------------

A half hour later, the TARDIS broke the Doctor from his musings with a beeping alert. The Doctor stood, looked at the screen read out, and then raised both eyebrows. Martha entered, freshly showered and rested, to find her guide spinning dials and flipping gauges on the control center all the while gazing at the screen before him. She stepped up to the counsel level and braced herself with one of the side bars as the TARDIS gave a nasty shake.

"What is it? What's going on?" Martha asked worriedly.

"Not really sure, actually," the Doctor said, without turning to look at her, "the TARDIS has picked up a…. different type of distress signal coming from the direction of the Orange Planet, but also she's really picked up speed as if there was something more important there and she has to get to it right away," the Doctor looked over at his companion, "No idea what it is, but whatever it is has the old girl pretty excited," he waved his hand over his head to indicate the TARDIS, but then gripped the counsel tightly as the TARDIS gave another shake and seemed to speed up even faster. A look of worry passed over the alien-man's face and his eyes started to move frantically back and forth, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing or something! The Doctor's eyes widened and then he looked at Martha; the ship gave another intense shudder and another and another… The Doctor reached over and pulled Martha to him and between them both hung on to the safety bar as the TARDIS was in a constant shake – an obvious crash landing in store. The beeping continued, becoming more frantic, and the shaking was growing in both strength and volume…

"Hang on," the Doctor yelled above the noise, "'s gonna be a bumpy landing!"

"Really," Martha yelled back, "hadn't noticed!!!" The Doctor laughed and Martha gave in and joined him. The two were laughing like maniacs when the TARDIS finally came to an abrupt and instantly silent stop – the two maniacs went flying and landed in separate heaps two feet apart… still laughing. As Martha started to move she felt the brand new bruises start to form and her body give its displeasure, she groaned and laughed some more. Next to her, the Doctor was still laughing and he too groaned a little as he attempted to peel himself off the TARDIS's floor.

"Well," he said finally getting up and moving over to the counsel to see if everything was okay, "hadn't done that in an awhile… she usually must more gentle…"

"Oh, yeah," Martha groaned, not moving yet, "she's always a light foot… what was her hurry, anyway?"

"Can't say," he answered.

"_Can't_ or _won't_?" she asked, getting up (and a little peeved) slowly.

"She _won't_ tell me, so I _can't_ tell you," the Doctor said walking over to her and offering a hand up, "you know I would if I could, but I can't so I won't … you alright?" he said it all so fast that it made Martha's head spin a bit, but she shook it off and accepted his hand to get herself on his feet again. She held her head and stumbled slightly, but nodded all the same.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she confirmed, before asking, "Where are we?"

"Actually, we are right where we wanted to be," the Doctor answered with a grin, "the Kingdom of Samhain, on the Orange Planet during the 20th reign of the Lamar Dynasty; about two and half moons from the coronation ceremony of the next Empress."

"Samhain? What's so special about Samhain? Or is it the coronation?" Martha asked. The Doctor just shrugged.

"Don't know but let's see what we can find, huh?" he said with excitement. Once he was sure that she was all right, he went and retrieved his trench coat from his chair and headed for the door where Martha was waiting. With his hand on the handle, he looked at his friend and asked:

"Ready?" She laughed.

"Like you have to ask!"

"Just making sure," he opened the door.

------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor turned and made sure that the door was locked, while Martha looked around at the planet she was on. Just like the Doctor had said the forest she was standing in looked like it was in the prime of Fall on Earth with vibrant colors and even a crisp scent. The sky that she could see through the tree tops was a pale, pale, almost white, blue-ish shade and the clouds were a deep orange that looked so perfect together. Looking out, rather then up, Martha noticed the fields that were before her: plants looking like lavender, aloe, spearmint, thistles, honeysuckle, various wildflowers, and so many others. Like an endless sea of colorful and green plants and on the other side of this sea, Martha noticed, was a town or village up on a hill.

"This is the Continuous Autumn Forest," the Doctor explained, his voice causing Martha to jump slightly, he chuckled, "sorry… and those there is the Apothecary Fields," he gestured to the sight before them, "this is where most of the magic happens… or should I say 'grown'… you'll find that many of the plants on this planet are the same as on your planet. Samhain's people arrived on Earth around the time of the Druids and were happy to find many plants from their own planet were there and so they could continue with their magically life style, but you humans have always feared what you don't understand and so the practice of magic stopped – for the most part – and those who came from Samhain merged with the humans and eventually became human with interbreeding causing their bloodline to thin considerably." Martha nodded with understanding and then pointed to the little town on the hill.

"What's the town called?" she asked.

"Don't know, we'll have to find out I guess," the Doctor shrugged. Martha turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Thought you knew everything," she asked smugly. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Haven't been here in awhile," he offered as an excuse, then offering his arm he asked, "Shall we go see what mischief we can reek-havoc in?" Martha smiled and hooked her arm in his and the two of them started across the Apothecary Fields and headed to the town.

------------------------------------------------------

It took them a good forty-five minuets to cross the field and travel up the hill, the field being longer then it looked and the hill being taller then it seemed, but when they reached the two they were both smiling and enjoying everything they saw. After passing through the dark colored, stone gate, no questions asked, the two headed into the two square where market and daily living was being held. Martha felt out of sorts and defiantly outstanding in her yellow hoodie, jeans, and tenners; the women seemed to wear tunic styled tops with belled sleeves, long skirts that almost swept the ground, and leather shoes, while the men wore shirts with fitted cuffs, vests, pantaloons, and knee high, leather boots (it reminded her a bit of pirates in movies). Everyone wore hooded cloaks in darker colors, as the clothing (with exceptions) was usually of lighter shades. The people, though, didn't stare at her and the Doctor, but went about their daily lives with nothing more then a glance or two in their direction. The market they were in was a mix of individual food and goods stands as well as permanent shops erected along the road they walked on. The good and wares being sold ranged from bakery items, dead birds and live, different fruits, flowers, herbs and such picked from the Fields earlier, clothe, wooden goods, some metal goods, and other things she couldn't even describe. It wasn't "wall to wall" people, but the crowd was still a bit heavy and there were animals and little children's running around too – the whole thing was very quaint and it made Martha smile. She looked over at the Doctor and saw that he had been watching her watch what was going on, as he so often does, and this caused her to laugh. Joining in, the Doctor escorted her through the throngs of people, shopping stands, and the occasional loose animal through the town and turned to follow a side street the market continued on. Reaching the center of the town, Martha noticed a large fountain with something like a clock tower on top. It was then Martha noticed that all the buildings were made of the same dark stone that the gate had been made of and so was the fountain and tower. Looking down, Martha realized that the road had cobble stones and brick type inlayed pavement to walk on. Martha looked over at the Doctor who was involved in conversation with a local. Finishing the conversation, the Doctor thanked the man and turned back to his companion.

"Welcome to the Village of Strega," the Doctor said spreading his arms wide, "today it the 3rd day of Epsilon and it's just about the 15th hour in…three…two…one," he counted down on his fingers, in time with his words, and pointed at the clock tower behind him. Martha turned and watched the clock's numbers shift changing from 14 to 15. The tower's top seemed to open up and two tall racks of nine, silver colored bells each rose upward with a clicking sound. Once everything stopped moving, the bells began to ring together – chiming the number of the hour. After the fifteen chimes, the bells stopped and there was silence for a second before the bells began to chime out a bright and happy tune. Martha looked around as the townspeople started to cheer, laugh, and clapped, before glancing at the doctor and joining him and them. Martha then noticed a larger building behind the Tower Center. Its large doors opened and outpoured children of many varying ages. Most of the younger children ran straight for their parents that were, as Martha noticed, gathered at the Tower, but many more of the older children – girls particularly, but boys too – seemed to head off down the street that the Doctor and Martha had been headed. The two travelers looked at one another with raised eyebrows, both wondering what the kids had found so wonderful; a quick look around told them that no one seemed worried, and all that did was heighten their joint curiosity. The man that the Doctor had been talking too was currently kneeling down obviously, discussing something with his young son and even younger daughter – the children were telling their father about their day and asking if the could go to the "Dolci Shop" – whatever that is…

"Excuse me," the Doctor said squatting down to the kid's height, "but you two seem like awful smart ones, eh?" he said pointing to the kids. The father beamed, the little boy smiled, and the little girl moved closer to her father and looked at the Doctor shyly. The Doctor gave the two of them a huge, toothy grin and continued.

"You see, my friend and I," he gestured to Martha and she waved at the kids, who waved back, "you see we just got here and we had heard a little about this Dolci Shop – we were kinda wondering what's so great about it… can you tell us anything?"

"It's a fun place," the little boy said, "There are sweets and charms and books and toys...," he was getting excited and his father laughed at him and the little girl mumbled something. The Doctor looked at her and gave her a sweet smile.

"Sorry what was that," he asked her, holding out a hand to her and gesturing towards him, "I couldn't quite hear you… you gotta speak up, honey, I'm getting old." Martha snorted. The Doctor looked over his shoulder and his expression clearly said "do you mind?" The little girl was giggling and when the Doctor looked back at her, she spoke up.

"I said that there is pretty things there," she said, moving around shyly, "and Jack's funny… sissy likes him…"

"Sissy?"

"My oldest," the man said lifting his daughter and standing, causing the Doctor to stand with him, "she and her friends like to go there and get a few sweets or just hang out for awhile there and they really enjoy Jack… a good man, but my daughter, Lolita and I have different reasons. He and his Lady run the place, nice little store a good place to have for children to go after their Learnings. Child oriented, but she is a witch of types and one is great with the local women and older girls in their studies of the craft," the man explained. He then took his son's hand and offered to lead the Doctor and Martha to the shop so that they can have a look of their own. The little boy, Keenan as he introduced himself, reached out for the Doctor's hand and returned the smile when the Doctor flashed him one. Martha grinned and took the Doctor's other hand and headed down the road.

------------------------------------------------------

The shop they stopped at was the same black stone as all the others with a similar brown wood door and thick, old fashion glass windows that distorted the image inside. Above the door, written in what looked like color changing paint, were the words: Dolci Shop, Welcome All! Martha and the Doctor followed Keenan and his father, Drui, and his little sister, Marlin, into the building. While the exterior was fairly dark and a little uninviting, the interior was massive, bright, and lively. The Doctor grinned and glanced at Martha.

"Bigger on the inside," the Doctor remarked with a smile.

"So, I noticed," Martha replied, "seems familiar, no?" The Doctor chuckled and grinned, before heading deeper into the store. The walls were bright white, what they could see of them, but most of the space was filled with shelving and stands – all the same deep brown color as the door. There were lots of people crammed into this shop, the majority of which were students.

Within seconds, little Marlin snagged Martha's hand and pulled her away from the Doctor, Keenan, and Drui. The Martha smiled at the little girl's exuberance and with a quick glance at the Doctor, followed willingly.

------------------------------------------------------

Minuets later, the Doctor and Drui were talking about some other things to see in town and the upcoming coronation, small interruptions by Keenan to show the Doctor something or to beg his father for something. The two men were enjoying each other's company and before long were in the back of the store where a counter stood – obviously to pay and check out. Here the majority of people were – or more accurately, here is where all the young ladies were. Though through the crowd, the Doctor couldn't see what was so fascinating that all these lovely ladies, he could catch tidbits of a male voice through the mass – a vaguely familiar voice that he was tentative to place. Shaking his head, and knowing that this was going to eat at him, the Doctor tried to push it to the side and pay attention to the latest toy the Keenan had drawn his attention to. Drui was slowly pushing his way into the crowd, possibly to collect his oldest, but ended up talking to whoever was so interesting. A hand touched the Doctor's shoulder causing him to smile at Martha and little Marlin, whom Martha carried, and their matching yellow and blue flowered headpieces with matching ribbons flowing down their backs. The girls grinned and Marlin squealed and started to struggle to get down from Martha's arms. Once down, Marlin reached over and picked up a large tabby cat and showed the slightly unhappy animal to Martha.

"Aggie!" the little girl squealed, causing the animal to close its eyes and struggle slightly to get free of the little one's intense grip. Dropping down to their level, the Doctor gently pried the slightly miffed kitty away from the little girl and held the cat securely in the crook of one arm and giving the feline a good scratch behind the ears. The cat seemed to stiffen a little at first, cocking its head and one ear towards the Doctor's chest, giving him a sniff, shaking its head quickly and settling down with a slow purr. Martha squatted down too and asked the children about the cat's owners.

"Jack's and Aurie's," Keenan explained, "but if you listen to Jack she's really Aurie's cat," he finished while giving the cat a good scratch on the head – the seemingly nodding head. Martha looked at the Doctor who just smiled and shrugged back. Soon after, Drui reappeared carting a slightly unhappy pre-teen girl and announced that the four of them would need to be leaving and to say their goodbyes. Marlin hugged Martha and handed her the garland ring to put back, asking if Martha would put it back, and then moved to the Doctor, who was still cradling the cat, and gave him a hug and petted the cat once more. Keenan waved to both travelers and Drui smiled at Martha and shook the Doctor's hand, the one that wasn't holding the cat. As the family left, Martha turned smiling at the Doctor.

"You are very good with children, Doctor," the cat's head picked up, "did you have kids in a past you?"

"Yeah, back on Gallifrey, before the war," he said with a sigh, "and Rose was pregnant…" Martha's eyes widened and the cat looked up at him.

"Was she?" she asked astonished.

"The very beginning stages, not even the TARDIS was really sure until after…" the Doctor admitted, slowly.

"So you don't know…" Martha wondered, suddenly feeling very sad for her alien friend. The Doctor nodded and swallowed. Martha reached for his arm and squeezed it gently, in apology. The Doctor tried to force a smile and say something, but was interrupted by a very proper sounding voice.

"I can assure you he's quite healthy," Martha and the Doctor both raised eyebrows and slowly looked down at the tabby in the Doctor's arms. The feline looked at both of them and seemed to smile, before addressing the Doctor again.

"I've seen him, Doctor," Aggie assured the astonished Time Lord, "Your son is alive."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right then, hope you're enjoying yourselves and all. Here are a few notes on the chapter:

1. I do hope that my idea of Martha is alright, like I said before I need her to fill a role in the story line so here she is.

2. The following words are pronounced just like they are written, I think, but it's English to Italian translation that I got off the web: AltaVista – Babel Fish. So, that's all there is about that.

a. Strega

b. Dolci

3. Drui is _Druid without the "d"_ and Lolita, Marlin, and Keenan are just as they seem.

Feel free to review or not, I hope you liked and if so I would love to hear it. Happy Halloween and Happy Reading!! 


	3. Getting To Know One Another

The Doctor had a slacked jaw, wide eyes, and raised eyebrow – his usual shocked expression – as he looked on to the man in the very back of the store. The dark hair, broad shoulders, handsome face, and that smile that obviously had every female before him completely enthralled by him; former Time-Agent-turned-con-man Jack Harkness was smiling and laughing at something that one of the teen girls had said. Jack's own remark had the whole mess of about ten to fifteen teenage girls giggling and flirting (or attempting to) back at him. Smiling at the young ladies in front of him, Jack offered some little object or tidbit for sale to the ladies –usually the ladies weren't buying, just watching (and some salivating). The Doctor felt a hand on his shoulder and ripped his eyes from the man in front of him, to his current companion. Martha watched her universal guide with worry and a questioning look.

"Who is he?" Martha asked with a nod toward Jack's location.

"Capt. Jack Harkness," the Doctor provided, "the last time I saw him was back on Satellite Five – before my regeneration…he was dead…"

"Dead, what do you mean dead? And what the hell is'regeneration?'" Martha asked quickly and confused.

"I'll tell you later, but Jack" the Doctor said waving off the bit about his regeneration and pointing to the young man still entertaining the ladies in the shop and oblivious to the three watching him, "Jack was killed by the Daleks, but later Rose…well, Rose she revived him and saved us both – saved the entire world really! I never told her he was alive…"

"You left him there!" Martha exclaimed, loudly. The Doctor attempted to shush her, but was constricted by the tabby cat he still held. Aggie, sensing his aggravation, still thankful for the liberation from underfoot moved from the Doctor's arms, up the left side of his chest and arm and wrapped her feline body around his neck and shoulders. The Doctor raised one brow, smiled amusedly, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Well, just make yourself comfy there, miss," he quipped.

"I will, thank you Doctor," Aggie assured him. He threw his head back and laughed heartily, Aggie rolled right along with him, but Martha ended it all – with a sharp smack to the Doctor's upper left arm and catching Aggie's tail.

"Oi, that hurt!" the Doctor yelped, gripping his arm. Aggie moved more to the Doctor's right shoulder and gave a small hiss.

"Sorry, Aggie," Martha said tightly, "but you," she pointed at the Doctor's chest, "How could you just leave a man on a satellite full of Daleks!"

"Cause he had someone much more important, then I, to take care of," a voice came through breaking up the little argument. Martha spun around and came face to face – or really, face to chest – with the aforementioned Jack Harkness. The attractive, young, ex-captain smiled at the two and grinned even more at the Doctor; coming closer, Jack rubbed the Doctor's head and especially his hair, before laughing loudly.

"THE HAIR!!!"

------------------------------------------------------

Martha was seated in a living area in a modest dwelling, under the Dolci Shop. She sat on a huge, L-shaped couch diagonally from Jack with Aggie on her left, sitting on an ataman. A blonde haired young lady entered and sat down next to Jack. Smiling the young woman sat back and began to sip from a black glass mug – that wasn't there a minuet ago, Martha was sure. Jack, too, was sipping something from a mug. Her gaze moved to Aggie and there the small black glass bowl next to the feline with what looked like a milky color liquid in it. Catching Martha's eye the woman smiled more and gestured to Martha's right, the end of the couch and the location of a side table – where another black glass stood, waiting. Martha looked between the glass and the couple sitting and smiling across from her. Even Aggie seemed to be enjoying Martha's bemusement.

"Yeah, it really threw me for a loop too," Jack admitted, drawing Martha from her confusion, "but it's great… Try it!" Slowly and tentatively, Martha reached for and sipped at the glass. She was surprised at the fruity taste and the slow warmth it caused, smiling and drinking a bit more and she settled back into her seat. Martha looked up at her host and sighed, felling safe with these people. But even so, she had a tentative, internal sense – a silently hope that the Doctor was all right.

"He'll be fine, dearest," Aggie assured, as if reading her mind, but more likely her face, "he just needs time to accept what's happening to his world."

"This isn't anything that the Doctor has dealt with before, I think," Jack supplied. Martha nodded in agreement.

"He really thought that they were gone forever," Martha added, but then she looked up, "how did you..?"

"It really starts with me coming here, I guess," Jack started, "The Doctor told you about Satellite Five..,"

"Partly," she admitted, "He doesn't like to talk about it… I think that the guilt with loosing you and something about Rose…" Her voice faded as Jack's head bobbed up and down.

"Yeah… well," Jack cleared his throat and coughed, before sitting on the edge of his chair and leaning on his knees, "After Rose, got rid of the Daleks… and brought me back," Martha nodded again showing understanding, "…. well, (cough) I was a fair bit away from the TARDIS and I tried to get back, but by that time they were already starting to dematerialize. I watched them leave, and then went looking for other survivors; I had to keep moving… I didn't think they knew I was alive – thought apparently he did," Jack muttered think about earlier in the shop, but he cleared his throat and waved it off, "But that's alright, I did okay… restarted everything on Earth – governments, the UN, Torchwood…. spent time doing that, and that's when Aurie came across the radar...," Jack turned and smiled at the young lady beside him. Aurie smiled in return and glanced at Martha, her voice smooth and regal – almost…

"I was on Earth for a little… vacation, as it were. Jack and I met and the Apple Fair in London. He had recognized the necklace I was… am wearing, as something he had seen at one time on Samhain," Aurie lifted the necklace so that Martha could better see it. It was a thin golden looking chain with black obsidian pendent – about two inches long, smooth all the way around, and in the shape of a teardrop. Etched into the glassy stone was the image of a golden crane type bird and behind it a silvery-white tree. Martha marveled at its beauty and shimmer, before sitting back and smiling at Aurie.

"It's beautiful," she said, "What does it mean?"

"It's the symbols of my lineage," Aurie explained, "Jack realized what it meant and then figured out who I was from it…"

"Kinda hard not to notice a chick walking out of no where from a dead end hallway," Jack snorted, and then smiled, "I am glad I did though… wouldn't have made it here without her…" Aurie rolled her eyes at Jack's word but blushed all the same. Martha smiled at them, but then cocked her head in confusion.

"What did you mean, 'who I was,' Aurie?" Martha asked, "Who are you?" Aurie blushed again, cleared her throat, but was interrupted before she could say anything…

"Aurianna Maris Acronia." everyone turned to look at the Doctor and, by location, Davie, "Martha Jones… May I formally introduce the Princess of Samhain and the Uncrowned, Unquestioned Empress of the Orange Planet."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor followed the hallway that Aggie had instructed and stopped at the door she had said. He paused outside of the partly closed wooden barrier and rested his head for a bit on it, taking a few seconds to register the faint bit of energy coming from behind the separation. He sensed a bit of the TARDIS and then he sensed the beginnings of telepathic reaching –looking for someone, probably its mother, but anyone who would know what was going on and would make it all right. Right then, the Doctor decided that he would be that someone even after he got Rose back, but that was for later – right now, he wanted to see his son.

Opening the door, as quietly as possible, the Doctor entered the little room and started taking note as to where everything was: the witches' tree made crib (the TARDIS key was still hanging over it and glowing faintly, he noticed), a small amour type piece of furniture built into the wall, the window and window seat, a rocking chair, and finally a changing table of sorts – the current location of a young blonde woman and the wriggling infant he sought. He observed her back as she worked and listened to her giggling at the little boy she was tending to. He watched, with bated breath, as she turned around with the baby in her arms. She jumped at seeing him, obviously she hadn't heard him come in, and she gave him a quick (but critical) look over. Once finished, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can I help you?" She sounded educated and well instructed, the Doctor noticed. She was meant for more then working in a shop, he thought, but then noticing her necklace, he knew it. He slipped his hands into his pockets and bounced on his toes a little.

"Aggie told me where to see my son, so here I am," he said, watching as realization dawned on her face. She smiled and laughed gently, out of relief and slight embarrassment.

"Since Aggie sent you and Jack let you by, you can only be the infamously, famous Doctor, I presume then," she said raising her eyebrows. He nodded.

"You presume correctly," the Doctor said.

"Welcome, my Lord Doctor," she said, giving him a slight bow, shifting the baby to her hip before hand. The Doctor looked down, bounced a little more, and then bowed himself to her.

"Thank-you, you're Excellency," she cringed and smiled a little.

"Please don't," Aurie begged, "I'm not worth it…"

"I am worth it less, trust me," the Doctor interrupted, before sticking out his hand to her. Aurie laughed and shook it. He joined in laughing and they both continued on for a few seconds longer, before the third member in the room started to fuss and wiggle for attention. Both the adults dropped hands and shifted their attentions went to the infant, but with very different reactions: she was smiling at the baby, while he looked at it like it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Noticing this, Aurie shifted the baby in her arms and held it out to the Doctor. Hesitantly, the Doctor held the child on one arm and touched his little chest with the other. Tears of pure joy sprung in his eyes, as he felt the double beat of two little hearts. He looked into his son's face and smiled at the boy, who returned his father's earlier expression of wonder. Laughing and crying now, the Doctor clung to the boy and stood there for a few minuets – not even hearing Aurie leave and shut the door behind her.

------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor sat on the window seat and held his son upright at elbows length. He watched the baby smile, laugh, and to kick his legs. Putting his arms into the motion, the baby made the Doctor laugh, thus causing the infant to laugh in return and stuff his fist into his mouth. Smiling even more then he could have possible dreamed since Rose's loss, the Doctor sat the infant into his Indian style lap; Davie's feet were towards him, his back rested on the Doctor's ankles, and the head and shoulders were supported in one of the Doctor's long fingered hands and bare forearms, he had removed his suite jacket not long after he had first held his son and rolled up his sleeves (his over coat had even longer been hung by Jack somewhere in the house). The free hand traced its pointer finger over the infants face, neck, chest, and left arm before being clasped in the baby's own hand. Smiling at the baby, the Doctor leaned down and kissed Davie's forehead and nose – like he hand a million time in the last twenty minuets. Sitting up only slightly, the Doctor allowed Davie to place his hands on the Doctor's cheeks, nose, lips, and another part of his face that he could reach. Sitting up more, he let the baby play with his tie and pondered for a few minuets before focusing his mind to clear and close off.

Exhaling gently, the Doctor leaned down and ever so slightly, touched his forehead to Davie's. Closing his eyes, the Doctor let the very edge of his mind touch his son's. There the Doctor felt the beginnings of learning, exploration, and curiosity. Traits, the Doctor mused, that could have come from either him or Rose. Pulling his mind back, he didn't want to scare Davie and didn't want to inadvertently allow the baby to innocently enter his own mind; like Reinette had (though she was no innocent), the Doctor took in the baby before him with an observer's eye. The face looked like him and the hair defiantly was (Jack was right about that), but the deep brown eyes could only come from Rose and her mother. He chuckled lightly as Davie yawned and wiggled to get comfy, pulling and clinging to the brown tie around the Doctor's neck.

"Sleepy," the Doctor said aloud, then whispered, "defiantly get that from your mother… Speaking of which… or witches, I should say…," he brought his son to his shoulder, allowing him to snuggle in, while chuckling at his own pun, "I aught to go see what they know… or don't know, as the case might be… but whatever the case," he turned his head to face his son, whose head was on his shoulder, "lets find out." Davie watched the Doctor with big brown eyes and two of his left hand fingers in his mouth. The Doctor smiled at the baby.

"Developing an oral fixation," the Doctor shrugged very slightly, "suppose you can blame that one on me." They left down the hall and upon reaching it, the Doctor leaned his unused shoulder on the doorframe and listened for a bit – hearing Aurie explain meeting Jack on Earth and showing Martha the pendent necklace she wore.

"It's beautiful," Martha, said, "What does it mean?"

"It's the symbols of my lineage," Aurie explained, "Jack realized what it meant and then figured out who I was from it…"

"Kinda hard not to notice a chick walking out of no where from a dead end hallway," Jack snorted (though the Doctor had to agree that it would be something that _Jack_ would have noticed, but then again that's him), and then smiled, "I am glad I did though… wouldn't have made it here without her…" Aurie rolled her eyes at Jack's word but blushed all the same. Martha smiled at them, but then cocked her head in confusion.

"What did you mean, 'who I was,' Aurie?" Martha asked, "Who are you?" Aurie blushed again, cleared her throat, but was interrupted before she could say anything, being that the Doctor chose that minuet to announce his presence.

"Aurianna Maris Acronia." everyone turned to look at him and, by location, Davie, "Martha Jones… May I formally introduce the Princess of Samhain and the Uncrowned, Unquestioned Empress of the Orange Planet."

------------------------------------------------------

Martha smiled at the Doctor and the infant he held. She moved over a bit and gestured the Doctor to join them. Smiling at his current companion, the Doctor sat down next to her on the couch. Out of the corner of her eye, Martha spotted Aurie giving a quick flick of her wrist and settles more into Jack's side.

"Ahh… Thank you, Your Majesty," the Doctor said, lifting a newly appeared black mug. Looking more closely at the table on the Doctor's right, Martha noticed a black glass bottle with a type of cloth topper. Martha watched as the Doctor replaced his cup and picked up the black bottle. With the ease of an old pro – and not someone who didn't even know he had a child a few hours ago – the Doctor sat the baby upright sitting position and offered him the black glass bottle. Martha openly gapped as the infant accepted the bottle and watched his father with awe. The Doctor glanced at his companion and laughed.

"Don't look so surprised Martha! 'Doctor' isn't just a title, I really am one! On many planets even!" the Doctor announced, grinning all the while, "I've help birth one of two babies in my time… well, more like twenty or so, but that's not important… but the point is, I'm not new at this, not really." He ended with a huge smile and two quick deep "hee hee's," never stopping the feeding of the infant. Jack's chuckle brought Martha to the attention of the rest of the room occupants.

"Doc, I've sure missed ya'," Jack announced with a laugh, "Though I gotta admit I like the new look."

"Yeah, its alright, not the worst regeneration I've ever had," the Doctor recollected with a sniff and a clearing of the throat, "little disappointed that I wasn't a Ginger though…"

"At least your ears are properly sized this time," Jack teased.

"Oi, I got a lot of compliment on those ears thank you," the Doctor defended and was a bit too moving, causing the baby's bottle to be separated from the baby's mouth, allowing a something else to escape the infant's mouth: a strong wail. The Doctor and Jack both flinched moving their heads and necks as far from the upset boy as possible. Replacing the bottle quickly, the Doctor ended the wailing and regained the fairly quiet room. Jack started to snicker and Aurie giggled with Martha joining in too. Even Aggie gave a light chuckle at Father and son. The Doctor smiled and rested against the back of the couch while keeping his son in the upright position. The baby turned his big brown eyes to Martha and she smiled at him.

"What's his name?" Martha finally asked.

"David or Davie, I imagine," the Doctor said, "I'd also vouch safe that those lungs were inherited from a Tyler women – now whether it was Rose or her mum, can't be sure… though I'd put money on Jackie," Martha rolled her eyes. She had heard almost as many stories of Jackie Tyler's exploits with the Doctor as she had Rose (though she may exaggerate a bit, but only a _little_ bit). It was clear to anyone who knew the Doctor, that he had a healthy fear of Jackie Tyler – but only because he was always afraid that Rose would someday want to go home to her or that she, Jackie, would somehow convince Rose to return to her former life. Though it seemed to Martha, just through the Doctor's stories, that Rose Tyler was a force of her own to be reckon with and wasn't likely to leave the Doctor anytime soon. The sound of Aurie's voice caused Martha's mind to rejoin the current conversation.

"Davie's the name we found on the blanket he was wrapped in," Aurie explained, "It looked hand stitched… figured it was a birthing gift or something of the sort." The Doctor was nodding in agreement.

"I saw it," he admitted, "Looked like something Jackie or Rose did…" he grew silent and reclusive for a brief time – thinking back to Rose at some time or another. Martha pushed gently on his shoulder, causing him to come out of his mind and return to the present with a clearing of the throat.

"Speaking of Rose and Jackie…"

"Was wondering when you'd want to hear about that," Jack admitted, "thought it would be before now, but I guess with physical changes so comes some personality differences..?"

"Thus is the curse of regeneration," the Doctor mumbled quietly, and then shook his head, "Rose?"

"In the palace," Aurie said with a sigh, "she's alright, as is her mother and father and young sibling. Those three and two young males are in the dungeons – Rose is upstairs in some more private chambers…"

"What do you mean?" Martha asked, "Why is Rose being kept separate from the others?"

"You've got it backwards," Jack said with a sigh, "Rose isn't being kept from them…"

"They're being kept from her," the Doctor finished, "Leverage on Rose so that she does what they want."

"What do they want," Martha asked again.

"Good question, Martha Jones," the Doctor admitted.

"Unfortunately, the answer is a bit cliché, though the means at which to achieve the goal is a little unique," Jack said slowly, before adding, "and it's not a they – just one… a '_she'_… Talis."

"If you can call _Talis_ a _she_," Aggie grumbled and growled, sarcastically. The Doctor and Martha glanced at each other and then at the Tabby cat in front of them, eyebrows raised.

"Do I detect a bit of hostility, there Aggie?" the Doctor mused aloud.

"Talis is a monster, Doctor," Aggie stated with conviction, "You will understand what I mean…"

"Which is why _I'm_ hesitant to tell him," Jack interrupted, "I remember what the old Doctor was like and I'm making the assumption that you've not changed all the much."

"You'd be right," the Doctor said, while removing Davie's empty bottle and giving the infant a few quick taps on the back to expel any air bubble that had built up. Hearing them released, he glanced up and noticed Jack watching the infant intently.

"What is it Jack," the Doctor questioned, "What did Talis do that would worry you about me?"

"Doc," Jack groaned, "Talis abducted Rose and tried to kill Davie."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi again it's me!!!

First, let me say, that I am really sorry about the late update! School has been driving me crazy and my plot bunnies have run away with the middle of the story and are taunting me with the ending… so be very, very quiet! I'm hunting rabbits… ha, ha, ha….

Corny, I know…

Alright, moving on from the rambling and onto the Author's Notes:

Aurianna ar-EE-anna, Maris MAR-is, Acronia a-KRON-ee-a

If Jack's account of what happened seems a bit off, that might be because I've only seen the regeneration bit and read episode synopsis – so my apologies for discrepancies

There you have it, so please enjoy it and if you feel so moved – review!!!!

Love and Kisses – and a Super Turkey Day to you all!!!

Princess of Peas


End file.
